Ben 10: The Intergalactic Slave Traders
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Forced to take a break from his Omnitrix, Ben ends up kidnapped and taken away to the depths of space!
1. Chapter 1

**Here is guestsurprise's story. With her OC Vamps who won the story character poll! Enjoy!**

* * *

"Ben, I think you've been spending too much time using the Omnitrix," Whampire said softly.

"No I haven't. I have only been using it when I need to."

"To get at the head of the slushy line?" Whampire said, cocking an eyebrow.

"Well, I was thirsty!"

"Ben, I'm only doing this for your own good. I have spoken with your grandfather and he wants you to give up the Omnitrix for a few hours."

"What?! Why?!"

"Because he wants you to depend also on your personal abilities, not just the Omnitrix."

"Stop acting like my brother Whampire," Ben joked. But then he noticed Whampire's face fall. "Whampire? What's wrong?"

"Sorry Ben. I was just remembering my own older brother who died years ago when we were annihilated." Whampire said softly.

"What happened?"

"When our race was being wiped out, he hid me to protect me and then went out to fight with my father and the others. He was never seen again." Whampire said sadly.

"I'm so sorry Whampire. I wish I could have met him."

"You would have loved him Ben. He was very smart and brave. Right before he died, he became an Ultimate Vladat."

"Really?!"

"Yes. Not all of us can change into the Ultimate form. It is rare and can be dangerous."

"How is it dangerous?"

"Well, a Vladat can die during the transformation process. Once a Vladat does change, they can lose their memory of who they were before as well."

"Did he remember you all?"

"Luckily yes. But he did gain some savage abilities that he did not have before. He needed more energy than usual so we tried to keep him well fed until he became used to his changes."

"Oh I see." Ben said. Before Ben could say more, his Omnitrix beeped, signaling that he was wanted at Headquarters.

"I think they want to see me." Ben said softly.

"I think so too." Whampire smiled softly. "Come on, I will go with you."

30 minutes later…

"Ben, you know that you have been dealing a lot with the Omnitrix." Max said softly.

"Yes, I know."

"So you know that we have decided to remove it for a few hours. Just for today." Max replied.

"I don't know why you all have to do this; I have not been using it that much!"

"We have had hidden cameras on you Ben! We have seen you use it against bullies and for other purposes!" Max said in a somewhat angry manner.

"Well fine! Take it!" Ben said angrily. Max nodded and had the Galvans help Ben to remove the Omnitrix. Once it was off, Ben stormed off.

"Ben wait a minute! Where are you going?" Max called after him.

"Anywhere but here." Ben growled, beaming back down to Earth.

"I'll keep an eye on him," Whampire said softly to Max and followed after Ben.

Back on Earth…

"I need to cool off," Ben huffed to himself.

"Need something cool to drink?" a sweet voice whispered. Ben turned and saw a beautiful girl with red hair and blue eyes smiling at him.

"Sure." He smiled back.

"Let's head over and get a smoothie," She grinned, motioning him to follow her.

"What's your name? I haven't seen you around before."

"Oh, just call me Honey," She grinned cheekily. Ben blushed and began to follow the new girl towards town.

Meanwhile, Whampire just landed back on Earth and he was looking for Ben.

"Where is he?" He asked, trying to pick up his energy signature. He stayed still for a moment, but then his eyes widened. He picked up Ben's energy, but another energy as well. An energy that did not feel right! "Ben, could be in trouble." And with those words, he took off after him.

"Ben, do you want their new kind of smoothie? The chocolate surprise," The girl grinned a bit wider.

"That's funny. They usually talk about new flavors before giving samples." Ben thought out loud.

"I guess they are trying something new." She winked at him, making his heart flutter.

"Sure I'll try it!" He smiled, now taking the shake from her hand. Once he took a few sips, he was starting to feel drowsy. "W-What is going on?"

"What do you mean Benny?" The girl grinned.

"Hold on! I never told you my name?! Who are you?!" Ben growled, now becoming afraid, sensing there was something very wrong.

"I do not need an introduction. I know all about you already." She laughed, now watching Ben black out. At that very moment, Whampire sprung from the bushes and let out a horrible hiss.

"Back off Vladat! It's too late now!" The girl laughed out loud, now changing her form to none other than Attea!

"I was wondering when you would change Attea." Whampire said coolly.

"How did you know it was me?!"

"Your energy. Let go of him!" Whampire ordered.

"Sorry I can't! I have business with Ben and he will do just nicely." She laughed, now holding Ben by his shirt and teleporting away!

"BEN!" Whampire yelled, now running and just barely missing them. He then grabbed his badge!

"Rook! We have a problem! Ben has been kidnapped by Attea!"

"He can escape her Whampire; he can overpower her easily!" Rook responded with confidence.

"No he can't Rook. Ben no longer has the Omnitrix." Whampire said in terror, now realizing that for a while, Ben was completely on his own!

* * *

 **guestsurprise: Thanks to everyone who voted; it was greatly appreciated. The story will now come to life. ;)**

 **newbienovelistRD: This is looking good so far, guestsurprise! Can't wait to see more! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

When Ben woke up, he was being dragged by these horrible, horrible aliens! He knew from their frog-like appearance that they were none other than Incurseans!

"W-What's going on?" He said, now becoming afraid. He then had another horrible relevation; his Omnitrix was back at Headquarters too! He had nothing to protect himself other than a few gadgets in his pocket! "Great, just great!" He said in anger.

"Silence human! You will remain silent unless you are spoken to!" The guard hissed.

"Where are you taking me?! Let go of me!"

"We are taking you to Princess Attea. Her father is away on business so she is in charge!"

"What?!" Ben gasped. He knew that Attea hated him for not wanting to marry her in the past so his life could be in even more danger! As these thoughts swirled in his head, he noticed another strange ship that was connecting to the Incursean war ship. It was ugly, filled with space debris, and large; it was unlike any other ship he had seen before. He also heard painful howls and yells coming from the ship too!

"W-What's that thing?!" Ben panicked.

"Do you ever silence yourself?!" A guard growled angrily.

"I will once you tell me what's happening!"

"Very well. That is one of Attea's business partners. But enough talking! We are entering her throne room now!"

"B-but!" But Ben was silenced with a gag that was then tightly placed on his mouth. "MMMMMMMMMMMHMHMHMHHM!"

"There, that is much better," The guard laughed to the other one.

"I agree. Human tongues need to be ripped out rather than wagging free when speaking." The other guard chuckled.

Ben angrily huffed at them and was then drug by his arms into the throne room where Attea was sitting lazily on her father's throne.

"Well well well, look who decided to wake up," She hissed evilly.

"MET MO MOF ME!" Ben grumbled, pulling harshly at his bonds.

"My my, the great Ben Tennyson has nothing to say!" Attea cackled as she threw her head back in triumph laughing. The other guards laughed with her as Ben glared daggers her way.

"Your angry looks don't frighten me Tennyson. I haven't forgotten how you humiliated me!"

Ben squirmed and made more mumbled sounds; she rolled her eyes and motioned for the guards to remove the gag. When they did, Ben jolted forward, but was held back!

"You don't understand! You didn't even like me!"

"No I didn't. I LOVED YOU! But that means nothing now. Soon I will be queen and when I am, the entire universe will see that I am more than capable of ruling without a husband."

"So that's all this is about? Revenge!"

"That and also because without you, I have no one to stand in my way. A spy of mine told me that you would not be having the Omnitrix. Perfect. That gives me plenty of time to put my plan into action." She chuckled evilly. She then walked down from her throne and examined his wrist. "Yes, my spy was right. As of now Tennyson you are no longer a threat."

"You won't get away with this Attea."

"Oh I already have. But killing you is much too easy; no…I have even bigger plans for you!" She laughed. She then clapped her hands and an old and raggedy alien came into the light. He was very old and his skin looked pale and chapped. He was hunched over and could barely talk.

"You called Attea?" He said with a husky cough, now grasping his chest.

"Yes. Show Ben to his new quarters on the Black Medallion." Attea said, now looking more dangerous and evil than ever.

"WHAT?! WHAT IS THE BLACK MEDALLION?!" Ben panicked, before Attea roughly grabbed his face, making the guard cringe.

"The Black Medallion is going to be your new home Ben. That is a special ship where I send ANYONE that defies me." She said, now roughly pushing his face away.

"You can't do this Attea! You haven't even told me what that is!"

"You will find out. Take him." She said, in barely above a whisper. The guards bowed in respect and began to drag Ben out of the throne room.

"ATTEA! ATTEA WAIT! THERE'S BEEN A MISUNDERSTANDING!" He screamed, before he was once more gagged into submission.

"Goodbye Tennyson." She chuckled before she commanded the doors to be shut.

As Ben was dragged down the hall, the old man was waiting with guards of his own at the ship entrance.

"Is the boy ready to go?"

"Yes, he is." The guards responded.

"MO, MO! MI'M MOT MEADY!" Ben pleaded, but then he was blindfolded too! "MELP! MET MO MOF ME! MELP ME MOMEMODY!"

But no one could hear his pleas. Ben was too far away for anyone to hear him or help him now. All he could feel was the pushing and shoving of the new guards and the stench almost made him vomit when entering the ship. It smelled like musk, vomit, and death. He shuddered when he was suddenly stopped in front of a door and then roughly shoved inside! He felt his shackles being removed and once they were, he jumped to his feet to remove his gag and blindfold! He looked just in time to see them shut the door, lock it and walk away!

"HEY! Let me out of here! You can't do this to me! This is kidnapping!" Ben screamed, but no one came and all of the guards ignored him. The only thing that snapped his mind out of it was a terrified scream from the corner of the cage.

"H-H-H-HUMAN! WAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Ben spun around and saw a Thep Khufan staring at him in pure terror. Ben too yelped and jumped back in fear, now realizing he was trapped with another strange alien!

The Thep Kfufan looked different from Snare-oh or Kuphulu. His bandages were gruesomely filthy, he wore a shabby short grey skirt and a matching headdress.

After about five minutes of silence, Ben choked up the courage to talk.

"W-Who are you?"

"You stay back, human!" The alien said in almost a scream. Ben's eyes went from scared to curious.

"What?"

"You stay away from me! I know you humans are ready to kill me but you won't get away with it!"

"Y-You're scared of me?" Ben said, in almost a chuckle.

"I'm warning you!"

"Well I'm warning you too," Ben said mischievously as he growled playfully at the alien, making the alien squeak!

"G-GO AWAY!"

"Or what, mummy boy? I own this cage now!" Ben said menacingly. He was enjoying this playful bout, not knowing this alien was deathly afraid.

"Y-You can have the cage! You can have it just leave me alone!"

"You fear me because I'm a human?" Ben said, now walking towards him.

"Y-yes! Humans are evil creatures of legend! Don't come any closer!"

"Or what? I have a taste for Thep Khufan blood!" Ben teased.

"NO! You can't kill me! You can't! I've done nothing!" The alien pleaded, now sweating and pushing himself back in the wall!

"Come to me my dinner." Ben laughed.

That did it…the alien's eyes rolled back and he fainted on the stone floor.

"Oh no." Ben said in fear as he ran over and inspected the poor thing. "I didn't mean to scare him that bad. I was only playing."

Ben looked around the room for anything to help him. He then noticed a filthy, wet cloth in the corner. As disgusting as it was, it was all Ben had to wake him. Ben gently picked up the cloth and began to softly dab the alien's face and after a few seconds, the alien's eyes began to flutter open. When he saw Ben he almost screamed, but Ben held him down!

"Wait! Don't scream! I'm not gonna hurt you! I was only joking earlier. My name is Ben; Ben Tennyson."

The alien only stared in horror.

"I'm serious. I don't wanna eat you. I was kidnapped and I wanna get out of here. I have no intention of hurting you and I'm sorry I scared you so bad." Ben said gently.

The alien sat there for a few moments and nodded, now understanding that Ben was peaceful. Once Ben let him up, the alien simply stared at him.

"What is your name?" Ben asked.

"Tep." The alien responded. "What are you doing here human? No human can survive where we are and where we are headed."

"Where are we, Tep?" Ben said in fear.

"Don't you know? We are on board the Black Medallion; the worse and most terrible slave ship in the galaxy. No one escapes from them and no one ever has. They are heading to the edge of the galaxy slave market. There, we will all be sold and have no chance of returning home." The alien said sadly.

"No…" Ben said as his eyes widened in horror.

"Ben, if you are planning on someone helping you, they better help you before we pass my planet. If we get past my planet, the ship will go into overdrive and it will be too fast for anyone to stop!" The alien said in despair.

Ben could only sink to the floor in horror. He was on board a slave ship and right now no one knew where he was or what happened to him.

* * *

 **guestsurprise: What do you think so far? ;)**

 **newbienovelistRD: Fantastic! I did make a few tweaks here and there, but I do love it! And if you want to chat, let me know in another story! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

"So why are you afraid of humans Tep?" Ben asked curiously, trying to break the tension of his situation.

"I was once hunted by humans when I came to a planet called Earth. Back then, Earth was not accepting of aliens. They tried to kill me when I came to find a certain flower to take back to my planet." Tep said sadly.

"Hunted?" Ben said in surprise.

"Yes, they almost killed me!" Tep said, almost looking like he reliving the same thing. His eyes widened and he began to shake!

"Woah woah easy! Don't be scared!" Ben said, gently pinning him down.

"L-Let me go!"

"Calm down! You're going to wake the guards!" Ben said, now putting his hand over his mouth.

"M-MET ME MO!" Tep pleaded.

"Tep, I said calm down!" Ben said, now accidentally touching Tep under his arms. Tep's eyes widened in surprise and he gently chuckled. Ben looked down curiously.

"What was that?" Ben chuckled, moving his hand away from his mouth.

"What was what?"

"That chuckle. You did that when I did…this." Ben smiled deviously, now gently poking under his arm again. Tep once more began chuckling and tried to pull Ben's hands out.

"S-stop it Ben!" He chuckled a bit more.

"Well, well so the Thep Khufan has a weakness huh?" Ben chuckled, now running his fingers down his sides, making the alien laugh a bit more, but being careful not to make him laugh too loud. He didn't want to alert the guards.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH BEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEN! STOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOP!" Tep laughed.

"Still afraid of me?" Ben chuckled, now running his fingers gently over his feet.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAA NOHOHOHOHOHOHHOT REALLY!"

"Oh, that's not good enough. I need to hear that you're not afraid at all." Ben smirked, now gently poking his neck and ribs.

"AAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH OK OK! I AM NAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHT AFRAID AT AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHALL!"

Ben nodded and then let his new friend up. He had to steady him to make sure he didn't fall over because he was still chuckling and laughing.

"You are not like the other humans, that's for sure." Tep smiled, wiping tears of mirth from his eyes. He then put his hand out for Ben to shake it. Ben smiled softly and then shook his hand, feeling that he did indeed make an ally and a new friend.

"So...what's it like to have skin and organs?" asked Tep.

Ben blinked. "Uh, it's okay. I guess.."

Tep curiously poked Ben in the stomach. Ben giggled.

"Wow! It's squishy!" Tep kept poking him.

Ben laughed as the poking and prodding tickled him. "Ehehehehehe! Quit it!"

Now Tep has discovered that humans were ticklish! He kept poking and tweaking Ben's stomach as the human laughed like crazy.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! OKAY! OKAY, TEP! That's enough!"

Tep stopped. He helped Ben recover. "Forgive me. I had no idea humans were ticklish! Or that they were so soft and squishy!"

"Glad you trust me now. But we do have another issue."

"What's that Ben?" Tep asked.

"We need to find a way outta here." Ben replied. Ben was looking around the cell, looking for something, anything, that looked like a way to escape. He had to get away from there; his life and Tep's life depended on it!

"What are you going to do?" The alien asked him.

"I have to get out of here." Ben said looking at him sadly. "We have to get out of here before they kill us."

"I don't see how we can Ben. It's bolted tight in here. The only semi-chance we have is if there was a fire and they sent us in the escape pods."

"A fire huh?"

"Don't even think about it Ben. Many have tried and all have failed." The Thep Khufan said sadly.

Ben rubbed his hand down his face and stood up off of the wet and filthy floor. He turned to speak with his friend when suddenly their door was swung open.

"Mess time!" The guard said, now walking in and cuffing them again.

"What?! We have to wear these even in the mess hall?!" Ben said angrily.

"No, these are just special wristwatches that we made for you. OF COURSE YOU HAVE TO WEAR THEM YOU RUNT!" The guard snapped, now snapping the handcuffs on their wrists harshly. Ben winced in pain and his friend just endured the painful binding. Once they were cuffed, they were practically drug down the stairs and into the mess hall. The entire room was filled with thugs and dangerous aliens and they were all hissing at each other and trying to steal each other's food. Tep groaned, hating that he had to eat in there again.

"Is it really that bad in here?" Ben asked, picking up on his discomfort.

"Ben, dinner time can cause the other prisoners to be unnecessarily dangerous. Many of us are only allowed to eat twice a day rather than three times. This causes fights and sometimes death over food." Tep shuddered. Once they were seated, they were given horrible plates filled with gray glop and a yellowish meat that appeared to still be moving! Ben almost shouted in surprise!

"I can't eat this!" Ben said.

"Ben you must try; you won't get served anything else." Tep said sadly, now trying to wolf down his quickly before another alien could fight him for it. Ben tried to eat some of the gray glop when he felt something grab his shirt! He turned and saw a sickly and angry alien staring at him! He spoke in a language Ben couldn't understand!

"What does he want?!" Ben asked in horror.

"He wants your food!" Tep said, now trying to get Ben away from him. But the alien then picked Ben up by his shirt and licked his lips, as if he wanted to eat Ben!

"LET GO OF HIM!" Tep yelled, but he was quickly pushed aside. Ben struggled in the grasp of the beast until everyone suddenly went silent. Ben was about to ask why when he heard yelling and screaming as the guards were fighting against a creature. A creature that was making them all scream in terror!

"HE'S AWAKE!"

"THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE!"

"AREN'T THEY EXTINCT?!"

"GET HIM IN THE HOLDING ROOM!" Another one yelled.

Ben squinted and noticed that the creature, whatever he was, was giving them a run for their money. Ben was even able to squirm out of the alien's grip since the alien was distracted.

"Tep. Someone out there wants to get out even more than we do!" Ben whispered.

"I agree. But who or what are they?"

His answer was given as the creature threw a guard through the mess hall door and everyone gasped at the sight of the creature. He was tall, intimidating, and his flashed his fangs in a terrible hiss! The other prisoners began to scream and panic, running to escape the new beast!

"Th-that's a Vladat!" Tep said in horror! "They're supposed to be extinct!"

"RUN!" An alien screamed.

"He'll suck all of our energy!" Another one hollered.

"Another Vladat?!" Ben said in amazement. "Whampire is not the last one?!"

"Ben what are you waiting for?! MOVE!" Tep yelled, running back to pull his friend by the arm. But Ben was stuck in place, staring at the new alien who was currently hissing and roaring, keeping the guards and other aliens at bay!

"Wow…" Ben said in pure amazement. But he jumped in shock when the alien turned and they were now staring at each other. The alien flew at him but stopped short when they were only an inch from each other's face! The alien's narrowed and angry eyes seemed to soften a bit, but he then turned and ran off, leading the guards into another frenzy.

"Ben! Why didn't you run?! He could have sucked your energy!" Tep said, now shaking Ben by his shoulders.

"Tep. That Vladat. If we can get him to join us, he can be the key to helping us get out of here!"

"You're kidding right?!"

"No! There is another Vladat on Earth and if I can bring him back to Earth, they may be the keys to restoring their species." Ben said. "But first we need his help to escape!"

"Well, we better come up with a plan soon! The guards are coming back!" Tep said, now pointing at the door as the guards came running back in to restore order.


	4. Chapter 4

Ben and Tep were carried back to their cells and thrown inside. Tep was busy rubbing his sore spot when he heard a howl of pain. A guard had gotten well deserved bite to his arm!

"I wish we could somehow get that Vladat's attention!"

"I don't think we need to!" Tep said, his eyes currently wide in horror.

Ben turned and saw the same Vladat looking at them through the bars of the door! Tep was currently starring in horror, but Ben was delighted to see him.

"Look. I know that you don't know me and you may not trust us, but please listen. I know another Vladat on Earth! I just wanted to meet you so that we could talk! If you help us escape back to Earth, you can meet him! His name is Whampire. I think you both can be the keys to saving your species."

The Vladat stared in silence.

"Please believe me! I'm telling the truth!" Ben pleaded.

"He doesn't believe you," Tep said in a scared tone. There was complete silence until the Vladat finally blinked and spoke.

"Did you say his name was Whampire?" The Vladat whispered.

"Yes!"

"Whampire is…is my brother." The Vladat said, his eyes looking sorrowful but happy.

"You! You're….?!" Ben said in shock.

"Yes, I am his brother, Vamps. Now listen. We have no time to catch up here. When I break this lock, you and your friend must follow me and we will look for a space ship back to Earth!"

"Not me!" Tep said.

"Why Tep?" Ben asked.

"I will escape with you all, but I want to return to my planet, Ben." He said with a small smile. Ben smiled in return.

"I understand. But let's at least make it out of here first!" And with those words, Vamps broke the lock.

"Hurry! This way!" He commanded. And with that, they all took off running down the hallway.

"How did they capture you, Vamps?" Ben asked, as they all kept running.

"They didn't. I was knocked unconscious during a recent battle. I have been searching for any more surviving Vladats for years. They picked me up while I was out cold. Now that I am awake I am too much for them to handle," He chuckled deviously.

"I have no doubt he is!" Tep laughed.

"Where are the escape pods?" Ben asked.

"Down that way!" Vamps responded.

"YOU STOP!" A guard yelled.

"HOLD ON RIGHT THERE!"

"Oh great!" Ben huffed, now rolling his eyes.

"They're too late to stop us. Just follow me!" Vamps replied, now pulling both Tep and Ben by their clothes quickly into the boating dock! It was hot and humid, but there was no time to think about the temperature! The guards were closing in fast!

"Hurry! Into that one!" Vamps commanded, now pointing at a pod at the very end of the bay.

"You all take that one and I will take this one!" Tep said.

"Tep, are you sure you're going to be, ok?" Ben said sadly.

"Ben, I will be fine. It was great getting to know you. I will try to stop by Earth sometime soon." Tep said, quickly hugging Ben's neck. Ben hugged his friend back, but knew their time was coming to an end.

"Hurry! Tep, just jump inside with us! It's too risky to take two ships! We will drop you off on your planet!" Vamps said quickly. Tep nodded and everyone crowded in the ship. The guards continued to shoot at them, but Vamps quickly used his telekinesis to start the ship since the controls were unfamiliar to all of them!

"Hang on!" He commanded. His eyes widened as the guards were now closing the ship's doors! Thinking fast, he turned and pushed Ben and Tep's heads down! "Stay down until I say get up!" He then channeled his telekinesis to now force the doors to stay open slightly longer. His head began to bead in sweat and he gritted his fangs, but he didn't give in.

"Vamps?!" Ben said in concern, looking up at the Vldat.

"Don't…get…up!" He grunted, now letting sweat pour down his face.

"What's going on?!" Tep asked Ben.

"He's trying to force those doors open until our ship can get through!"

"Will we make it?!" Tep asked in concern.

"Just…a…few more…feet!" Vamps gasped, now losing energy. The ship then barely grazed the inside of the larger ship's doors and it was finally free and into outer space! Vamps fell to his knees in exhaustion and then turned to the two younger ones.

"You may look out the window now," Vamps smiled softly, still sweating harshly.

"Vamps, you ok?" Ben said, knitting his eyebrows in concern, wiping his face with his shirt.

"Just need a few minutes to get my strength back Ben."

"Well guys we have another problem!" Tep said, pointing out the window. Ben's eyes widened and Vamps looked over his shoulder and growled in annoyance.

"They're chasing us! But my planet is only a few hours away. I recognize this area." Tep said.

"Well, if we can safely get him to his planet then we can turn and make it back to Earth." Ben said softly.

"But we need to find the cloaking device on this ship. If they keep chasing us like this, we will be taken and overpowered again." Vamps said, now standing to his feet.

"I think I found it!" Ben said, now finding a button that appeared like the cloaking device. However, that button only released a net from the ceiling, falling on Tep.

"HEY! BEN!" He cried out.

"Whoops, sorry," Ben said sheepishly, making Vamps shake his head and chuckle.

"I think this one is the cloaking device Ben." Vamps said, now pressing a green button. Soon, the entire ship was covered in darkness. A darkness that matched the outside night.

"Perfect. Now we need to…to…" Ben said in a tiresome manner.

"Ben?" Vamps asked.

"Are you alright?" Tep asked.

"Yeah, I'm just hungry I think; I've had nothing to eat today." Ben said weakly, his face looking pale.

"Ben, you have not had anything to eat ever since you've been in the ship! And you've been on the ship for almost three days. You're pale and famished." Tep said, gently helping Ben stay upright.

"How much longer to your planet now?" Vamps asked.

"We have only two more hours."

2 hours later…

"Ben, it's ok. We're here!" Tep said, now helping him up.

"When we land, we need to get him something." Vamps replied.

"I will be more than happy to give you all whatever supplies you need. Do you all want to stay the night?" Tep asked.

"I am sorry, Tep, but Ben and I must head to Earth. Remember that we need to keep them from looking for us as well. If they follow us here, we are all doomed." Vamps replied.

"And what if they recognize you?" Ben asked weakly.

"They won't Ben. I'm filthy right now. Once I am able to bathe and wash my bandages, they will not recognize me. And I will also let my leaders know and if they do try to capture anyone, we will have our defenses ready." Tep smiled.

"Perfect. Let's get ready to land." Vamps replied.

Once they landed, Tep took them to his home and introduced them to his family and friends. It was one of the most beautiful planets Ben had ever seen!

"You seem shocked Ben," Tep joked.

"I've never been here before! It's wonderful!"

"Why thank you. Now, here are some platani fruits, frulitan meat, tragan plants, and quilten juice from our springs. They will keep your system clear and will help you avoid any strange illnesses in space. They are the healthiest and best items we have here!" Tep smiled proudly.

"Thank you. Thank you for everything. Gosh, I'm sure gonna miss ya, Tep."

"Here. Take this." Tep smiled, handing him something like a radio-like device.

"What's this?"

"If you keep this on, it will tell me when you've gotten back home safely and where you are in the galaxy. When you are safely back on Earth, I can find a nearby Plumber's headquarters and beam down there to see you."

"Y-You're a Plumber?"

"No. But I have friends at the Headquarters." He smiled.

"Can you help me contact them now?" Ben asked eagerly. "My grandfather I'm sure is scared to death! His name is Magister Tennyson! They don't know where I am!"

"Sure! Let me…"

"No time! Ben look!" Vamps said, pointing at the sky! It was the large slave ship!

"I will contact them Ben I promise! You all need to escape now before they try to corner you on this planet!"

"Bye Tep! Thanks again!" Ben yelled, running back to the ship behind Vamps. Vamps nodded his appreciation and Tep waved back. Soon, they had the ship up and running and they escaped back into space, leading the warship away from Tep's planet. When they were gone, Tep ran to his radio and called Plumber's headquarters.

"Magister Tennyson?"

"Yes."

"Do you have a grandson named Ben Tennyson?"

"YES! Do you know where he is?! One of my best Plumbers said he was kidnapped by a slave ship!"

"Yes, he is on his way back now! He's trying to get back to Earth but he's being followed! I'm Tep! I was a prisoner with him and we escaped with another alien!"

"Which galaxy is he in now?!"

"The blaze galaxy! But he won't be back to Earth for at least a few days, if not weeks! It depends on how good his ship is!"

"Thank you for this, Tep! I'm glad Ben had someone to help him out there! We will be in touch!" Magister Tennyson replied, now hanging up. Tep hung up too and looked outside his window.

"Be strong Ben. You can make it. I know you can." He whispered to himself.

Ben and Vamps were on the run from the slave traders!

* * *

 **guestsurprise: Things are getting crazy!**


	5. Chapter 5

Ben slowly woke up from a deep sleep and saw Vamps at the wheel, now understanding how to steer the ship. He slowly began to power the ship near the galaxy of Earth, but he knew it would be a long journey. Ben now got a closer look at Vamps than before. He was taller and more muscular than Whampire and he had white fangs, unlike Whampire's more yellowish ones. He also had a black mask and black wings unlike Whampire's green mask and wings.

"I see you are awake." A gentle voice whispered. He turned around and saw the Vladat now put the ship in Auto-pilot and looking at him.

"Yeah, that food from Tep really helped me. So how long til we reach Earth?" Ben asked, now sitting up.

"I think at least a few more days, perhaps a week. However, we can't stay in the escape pod forever. This pod was not built for long journeys. We will need to find a new replacement or do our best to reach Earth before it gives out."

"Sounds like we need to make another stop. But what planet is nearby?"

"Well, we are near one Ben, but we cannot stop there."

"Why not?"

"We're near Anur Transyl. My planet is too unpredictable and I don't want you getting hurt."

"But wasn't Lord Transyl killed?"

"He always finds ways to come back Ben. He was the one I battled before I was knocked unconscious. No, we can't stop at my planet. They will try to kill you if they see you. I can defend you, but I am no match against an entire planet." Vamps said seriously.

"Yes, I know. Well what is the next planet? We need to find somewhere and soon."

"The next planet is Khoros. We will need to be cautious, but not as cautious as it would be with Anur Transyl. Once we land, we need to grab the food and items we need, but we need to disguise ourselves. Tetramands are not very keen on visitors." Vamps responded. Ben nodded, but he was a bit concerned about the disguise part.

"How are we going to disguise ourselves?" Ben said.

"Well, you can sit on my shoulders and we will use this cloak to disguise the rest of our bodies. We will appear as a four armed, cloaked Tetramand." Vamps smiled. Ben's eyes widened; he was sure this was going to be crazy!

* * *

On planet Khoros…

"We're here." Ben said somewhat nervously.

"Don't be afraid. Get on my shoulders." Vamps said, now kneeling down. Once Ben was sitting on his shoulders and they were walking towards the town, they were lucky that the Tetramands didn't say anything to them.

"Looks like they are too busy to notice us," Ben whispered.

"That's because we have an even bigger problem Ben!" Vamps said, now pointing in the direction of the market. Ben turned and gasped. Princess Attea was talking with Princess Looma and both were discussing about where Ben could be.

"You are trying to destroy Ben Tennyson?" Looma asked.

"Yes! He escaped the slave ship and he will ruin everything if he is not caught! I was thinking about killing him first, but now that he has escaped I have another plan!" Attea laughed.

"Like what?"

"I want him to witness when I get the Omnitrix. I will even make him put it on my wrist." She laughed evilly. "I thought that simply putting him on a slave ship would suffice, but it won't. Once I make him put the Omnitrix on my wrist, I will then send him back to the slave ship!"

"The Omnitrix. You all are so eager for that puny device. Tetramands have no need for a device like that. We have our own power." Looma smiled confidently.

"Well, will you at least tell me if you see Ben? He also escaped with two creatures! One of them was a Thep Khufan, but we don't know where he is. Last we checked, he escaped back to his planet and his people are too strong for us to simply go down and find him that easily. So we decided to let that bandaged bag escape. But Ben also had help from another creature…a creature everyone thought didn't exist anymore."

"What?" Looma asked, now interested.

"Ben is getting help from a Vladat. That's why we need to be cautious if we ever see Ben. If Ben is around, that beast won't be far behind."

While they talked, Ben and Vamps carefully tried to make their way back to the ship. As much as they wanted to trade their ship for a new one, they could not stay on the planet if Princess Attea was there. But they were at least able to get more gas for the trip. While walking back, Ben huffed in frustration. It seemed like there was no escaping that determined and bratty princess!

"Ben, what's wrong?" Vamps asked, feeling Ben shift on his shoulders.

"Vamps, I just want us to be able to find a quiet and safe place to rest for the night. We can't keep going like this or else we will be caught in no time! We need sleep."

"I know. We can rest perhaps in the Khoros forest. It is only a few yards away and we won't have to worry about being seen. The ship is on camouflage mode and an alarm is set to go off if anyone gets too close." Vamps replied.

"I guess so," Ben said, still huffing. This caused Vamps to chuckle a bit.

"You know that you must keep up your spirits if you want to survive out here Ben." He said.

"I just want to get out of here and be back on Earth."

"I realize that. As do I, but we must deal with the issue that is in our laps right now." Vamps replied. As they headed deeper into the jungle, there were all kinds of sounds and growls that made Ben jump in terror and hold on to the top of Vamps' mask.

"Ben, you are pulling on my mask, what's the matter?"

"Vamps we could be eaten out here, let's get out of here."

"Ben, remain calm." Vamps, said, now kneeling down so Ben could get down.

"No I think we should head back to the ship!"

"Ben, calm yourself and get off of my shoulders. There is nothing to be afraid of."

"Speak for yourself! You have powers! I'm just a human out here! I-AH! VAHAMPS!" Ben shouted in shock as Vamps now was on his knees but he reached his clawed hands up and was gently poking Ben on his stomach and waist. Ben squirmed, but it was hard to move in the cloak!

"I told you to remain calm, Tennyson. But it seems you need encouragement with getting off of me!" Vamps replied, amusement in his voice.

"S-STAHAP! I'm getting down!" Ben said, struggling to get off Vamps' shoulders. The Vladat then poked Ben in his stomach and Ben literally twisted around and sent them both tumbling on the ground. Now they both were twisted in the cloak, but Vamps was still teasing him with his claws.

"OH MY GOSH! YOUR CLAWS ARE AWFUL! STAHAHAP!" Ben cackled.

"Will you stop panicking and relax then?" came the reply from under the cloak.

"YEHEHS!"

"Alright then," Vamps replied, now freeing himself and helping Ben to stand up. "We will rest here for the night and then we will continue our journey in a few hours." He said, now gently leaning with his back against a tree. He cocked a curious brow as he watched Ben try to find a place to sleep. It didn't take a genius to see that he was still afraid and he was still not comfortable around Vamps completely since they just met. "You may rest by me Ben." He offered, now folding his arms behind his head.

"No I'm fine. I'm not a coward. I just…need to find the right place."

"Suit yourself." Vamps replied, now closing his eyes and going to sleep. Ben finally found a small, dry patch of Earth and sat down. But when he laid down, he saw a strange alien-like beast come from the darkness and it growled at him.

Ben was nervous and began to sweat, but he jumped when he suddenly felt Vamps lean over him protectively and hiss at the beast. It made it jump and run off in fear, leaving them alone once more.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm good." Ben said, still sweating. But he didn't get to say anymore because Vamps then laid next to him independently, knowing Ben was still a bit afraid. Ben tried to act like it was no big deal, but having a Vladat next to you in a dangerous alien forest is very comforting. Soon, Ben fell asleep as well.

* * *

 **guestsurprise: Hope you all are enjoying it so far!**

 **newbienovelistRD: I sure am! ^^**


	6. Chapter 6

As Ben was sleeping, he started having a nightmare.

It was where he was running through the dark and all manners of Anur Transyl monsters were chasing him.

But the one he was deathly running for his life from was Vamps.

The hungry Vladat snarled as he bared his drool dripping fangs. He lunged out of the shadows and pinned down Ben.

The human screamed as Vamps opened his maw and leaned towards his neck.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Ben woke up with a horrified scream.

"Huh?! Ben?! What happened?!"

Ben looked and released another scream seeing Vamps with his fangs, claws, and glowing green eyes.

"NO! NO! STAY BACK!" Ben screamed, scrambling away.

"Ben! You just had a nightmare!" Vamps said, trying to calm the human down.

Ben kept backing away until he reached a tree. Once he overcame the shock of his nightmare, he began to relax.

"S-S-Sorry," Ben breathed. "Oh, man..." He slumped against the tree.

"You must have had a pretty bad dream to be that scared, huh?" Vamps said, sitting Indian style in front of him.

Ben ran his hand down his face. "I don't know how I'm gonna make it without the Omnitrix. Without it, I'm just a sitting target. I'll be dead before I see it coming!"

Vamps shook his head. "Ben, you should know that it's not the Omnitrix that's special. It's you."

Ben looked down at his feet. "Well, that's what I've been told. But-"

"But nothing!" Vamps said. "I've heard many stories about you! You've saved your planet and the universe so many times! You should be more proud of yourself."

But his words made Ben even more sad. "I usually am. But what I've done doesn't seen to matter anymore. No matter how many times I save Earth, the universe, or whatever, there's always something causing trouble or coming after me..."

Vamps just stared in silence.

"It's like...nothing I do makes a difference. So what's there to be proud about?"

Just then, a rustling sound came from the bushes. Ben yelped and jumped, bumping into Vamps.

A mouse scurried out of the bushes and walked past Ben and Vamps.

Vamps looked at Ben and saw the genuine look of shock on his face.

"You okay?"

Ben let out a groan. "I'm going out of my mind!" He let out a scream when Vamps put a strong arm around him.

"Now, Ben. Since you don't have the Omnitrix, you need to be strong on your own. There are a lot of people in the galaxy who look up to you. How do you think they'll feel when they see their hero like this? Scared out of his wits?"

Ben thought about it, and a lump rose in his throat.

He may not have the Omnitrix, but he was still Ben Tennyson. He thought he was just a lost cause without the Omnitrix, but he proved that he's much more than that.

However, that little bit of doubt still plagued him.

"Well, I guess you're right...But, I just don't think that I-AH!

Ben let out a little shout when he felt something poke him. Vamps chuckled and wrestled Ben, pinning him to the ground.

"AAAAH! Please! Don't eat me!"

"I'm not gonna eat you, I'm gonna punish you!"

"Punish me?! For what?!"

Vamps grinned his fangs at him. "For not believing in yourself. From now on, every time you ever doubt yourself, I'm gonna punish you by doing this!"

The Vladat lifted up Ben's shirt and gently tickled Ben's tummy.

"GAH! NO!" Ben closed his mouth shut. He wasn't going to laugh.

"Oh, holding it in, huh?" Vamps tickled even harder. "Cootchie, cootchie, coo. Ohhhh, that tickles so bad, doesn't it?"

His taunts were making the tickly feeling inside Ben build up quickly. He clenched his teeth, he tossed and turned.

A couple of minutes have passed and Ben was still holding it, Vamps decided to turn it up a notch.

"Tickle, tickle, tickle..." Vamps tickled Ben's stomach with one hand while he dipped his claw in his belly button. "Kitchy, kitchy, koo..."

Ben was losing it. He started to break out into giggles. But managed to keep his mouth closed again.

"See? You must be strong if you can endure this much tickle torture!" Vamps said. "Most humans wouldn't last a second."

Ben considered this as he struggled. But when Vamps put his claws on the boy's armpits, he broke down.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! OHOHOHO, NOHOHOHO!"

Vamps laughed hearing Ben's laugh. "Ah, so this is your tickle spot!"

"GYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! VAHAHAHAMPS! PLEASE, STOP! AHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!"

"If you want me to stop, then start believing in yourself, kid!" Vamps said. "Or I tickle you forever!"

"OKAY! OHOHOKAHAHAHAY! I WILL!"

Vanps stopped. And just in time too, Ben was close to passing out.

Vamps carefully picked up Ben and leaned against a tree, putting his arms around him like a blanket.

"I don't know why you're so good to me." Ben said in his tired voice.

"Because I can tell you're a good human." Vamps said softly. "And not all Vladats are crazy and bloodthirsty. I just listen to my conscious more than others."

Ben finally began to smile. But he let out a yawn and felt his eyes dropping.

"Shhh, sleep well, Ben." Vamps whispered. "I'll keep watch.

Ben closed his eyes and he instantly fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

At dawn, Ben and Vamps began the long trek back to Earth. They gathered their supplies and got into the spaceship. Once they were in space, things appeared to be going well until they saw that they were being followed!

"We've got company!" Ben said, pointing to another ship.

"Who?" Vamps asked, not even looking over his shoulder.

"It appears like an alien fleet!"

"No it's not an alien fleet Ben! Those are the warships from Terradino!" Vamps said, now putting the ship in to gear. They were on the run from alien dinosaurs!

"Sir! We see the strange ship in our range!" An alien dinosaur said in his radio.

"Yes, bring them in so that we can see who these creatures are!" The commander said in response. Without hesitation, the escape pod was surrounded.

"Vamps! What do we do!"

"Ben, you must escape! These dinosaurs are known for having a taste for human flesh!" Vamps said, his eyes widening at the increase in warships surrounding them.

"Come out willingly and you will not be harmed!" A voice boomed in a loudspeaker. Ben huffed in response and tried to free the ship from the pull by pushing on the controls!

"It's no good Ben! They've got us trapped!" Vamps said in frustration.

"Vamps, we can't let them catch us. They'll eat us!"

But Ben could not say anymore as they could feel their ship being pulled towards the planet! They couldn't get away!

"What are we gonna do?!"

"Remain calm Ben. We will defend ourselves if they are as lethal as they appear." Vamps replied, now saving his energy in case he needed to fight.

Once landed on the planet….

"A human?! And a Vladat!" An alien dinosaur said in shock.

"Look how soft the human looks," Another said, licking his lips. Vamps turned and hissed at that remark, making the dinosaur move back.

"Don't get too close. Vladats are known to feed on our energy too." Another one whispered, keeping his energy gun pointed at the Vladat. But the talking stopped as the alien commanded came out in the open and laughed. He couldn't believe his men were afraid of being smaller than them.

"You all need some lessons in courage; there is nothing to be afraid of here!" He said, now putting a hand out quickly and picking Ben up!

"Let me go! Put me down!"

"Why? You would make a good snack for me right about now," The commander smiled deviously.

"Put him down," Vamps said, now flying up and landing on the same hand he had Ben in.

"And if I don't?" The commander hissed.

"I was hoping you would ask," Vamps smiled, now letting his fangs drip saliva. He then began draining the alien's energy faster than you could say 'run.' He didn't kill him, but it was enough to make him drop Ben. Vamps then flew down and caught him before the boy could fall hard on the ground.

"You miserable creature!" The commander hissed, now hitting Vamps and knocking him through a few trees.

"Vamps!" Ben said in shock. Now Ben was angry. He ran over to the gun that the commander dropped and aimed it right at his tail. "Chew on this you lizard!" He said, now aiming the gun and burning part of the alien's hindquarters! The commander's eyes widened in surprise and he yelled in shock, now feeling his burning rump. He turned angrily and looked just in time to see Ben also running to stand in front of Vamps to protect him. Ben was also rubbing his hands because the gun burned him after he used it.

"Well, you are definitely brave for a human, I'll give ya that," The commander said, now kneeling down near Ben.

"Stay away from him!" Ben snapped, now pulling out an alien device that created a net.

"Alright, now put that away," The commander said, now reaching out a large hand.

"I'll get him for you commander!" A soldier said, now pointing his spear at Ben. Ben turned and aimed the device and trapped the soldier in a net and the commander as well.

"Ben, we've got to get out of here!" Vamps said, now on his feet and pulling Ben away to safety.

"Wait! You won't survive out there!" The commander said, now pointing to the sky. He squirmed but he couldn't break the net just yet. "The Incursean ship is surrounding the planet; we need to hide you all here for the night!"

"Yeah right, you all tried to kill us just a moment ago!" Ben said, now angrily pushing Vamps to run for it!

"Ben calm down; perhaps we should hear him out." Vamps said, now turning and gently touching Ben on his shoulders.

"You all have won our respect; now release me," The commander said, now trying to get out of the net.

"You tried to kill me!" Ben said.

"The commander would not kill a young human; he wanted to see your strength." A soldier replied strongly. But before Ben knew it, the large alien-like dinosaur broke the net and grabbed Ben with his tail. Vamps hissed and was about to charge, but the commander put his hand up.

"Vladat don't charge; we're not going to hurt you or your friend. We heard about you both on the radio; we know you've escaped the Incursean slave ship." Ben's eyes widened in shock and squirmed, but the commander held him with his tail.

"Now stop squirming; I won't turn you in Tennyson." The commander smiled. Vamps walked over to them and helped Ben get loose from the large tail. "You have our word that we won't turn you in. I have already sent my men to contact the Plumbers. But I have some bad news. Our planet is still too far away from Earth. You will need to reach a few more planets that are closer to Earth for the Plumbers to help.

"What is the closest planet nearest to us?"

"The Conductoid planet, Teslavorr. That is the closest planet near to you. In the morning when it is safe, you need to travel there. But you must go quickly; if the Incurseans capture you before you reach there, the Plumbers will not be able to help you." The commander whispered.

* * *

 **guestsurprise: Hope you all are enjoying it so far!**

 **newbienovelistRD: I'm sure they are and so am I! ^^**


	8. Chapter 8

Ben and Vamps sat as the large aliens gathered around them, protecting them from harm. The Incursean ship was landing and one of the guards came off of the ship to look around the area for Ben. And two other beings walked off behind them from the ship. Ben's eyes widened when he saw that it was princess Attea and someone that looked like royalty!

"And why are you so determined to destroy this Ben Tennyson?" The taller one behind her asked. He was almost identical to Bullfrag! Except he didn't have glasses.

"Because he humiliated me! I'm going to make him pay!" She hissed.

"Humiliated? You mean because he refused to marry you?" He chuckled. She turned and was about to throw a punch but the taller alien grabbed her arm. "Remember Attea; you rule over your side of the planet, and I rule over my own side. Your temper does not frighten me in the least."

"You don't scare me Atteo!" She yelled.

"I am glad I don't. I am your cousin after all," He said, now releasing her arm. She angrily rubbed her wrist; a much as she hated to admit it, he was stronger than her and a better leader than she was. Her father would have no doubt chosen him for the throne if he lived on their side of the planet.

"Just don't get in my way," She hissed, now pushing him aside.

"By all means, go and get your prey princess," He chuckled, putting his hands on his hips. He then turned to the large dinosaur-like aliens. The commander stared hard at the newcomers.

"Why have you invaded my planet? You better be happy I didn't shoot you all down," The commander said, now standing more in front of Ben and Vamps to hide them.

"My good alien. We only wish to find the famous Ben Tennyson; is he nearby?"

"I don't know of whom you speak?"

"That is a pity my large friend; I am only helping my cousin find this creature. She wants revenge on him and she asked me to help find him. Supposedly, he escaped one of her slave ships." Atteo chuckled.

"He did NOT escape me! And I did NOT ask for your help?"

"No? You surprise me cousin. Your letter that you sent by messenger sounded urgent, especially the part about needing help!" Atteo chuckled in amusement.

"You are mistaken! I need help from no one!" Attea hissed, now walking around and searching the area! "I will find you Ben! Even if it takes the rest of my life!"

"She is crazy," Ben whispered to Vamps from behind the large commander.

"I do not even think that word does her justice. She is beyond insane." Vamps replied back. The commander then turned to them and motioned for them to walk behind his soldiers.

"You all need to go through that path over there; head to your ship immediately. We will distract them!"

"But there are so many of them." Ben whispered in fear.

"Ben, we have no choice. You must go or else they will kill you." Vamps whispered, now pushing him to the safety of the trees. What they didn't see was Atteo gently looking over his shoulder and getting a glimpse of the hero running.

"So they are here?" He chuckled. Ben then turned and his scream got caught in his throat when he and Atteo locked eyes. But Atteo did not say anything. If anything, he turned and continued his conversation with Attea.

"What were you staring at?!" She angrily demanded.

"Nothing at all dear cousin; you are so grumpy. Do you need a nap young one?" Atteo smiled.

"Stop humoring me!"

"Well someone needs to keep that little attitude of yours in check now don't they?" He laughed a bit. Her face now turned as red as a tomato in anger. She began throwing punches and kicks at him and he easily moved out of the way. "I SHOULD HAVE LEFT YOU BACK ON OUR HOME PLANET!"

"Why? I am assisting you am I not?"

"No you're not!"

"THERE THEY GO YOUR HIGHNESS!" A guard yelled, now pointing at Ben and Vamps running towards their ship.

"After them! Don't let them get away!" She yelled, now running full speed after them.

"Vamps, they've seen us!" Ben screeched.

"I'm well aware Ben, just keep running!" Vamps replied. They were almost there when Ben fell; Vamps ran back immediately to help him when they began to shoot at them. Vamps knelt down to help Ben up and to guard him when he felt a laser pierce his side! He roared in anger and unleashed his telekinesis on the Incursean fleet!

"Ben, get in the ship!" He said, black blood now pouring down the side of his body.

"I'm not letting you do this alone!" Ben answered, now pulling out his laser and shooting at them as well! The commander and his men jumped into help protect them as well! But what Ben didn't see was an Incursean guard come up behind them and shoot him directly in his shoulder. Ben yelled and fell to the ground in pure pain!

"BEN!" Vamps roared, now kneeling down and trying to assist him. "Attea you've gone too far!"

"We've got him!" She laughed in glee, now running to grab him, but Vamps now covered Ben with his own body and let out a vicious snarl to anyone who got close.

"It appears the boy has a beast to protect him," Atteo smiled.

"That beast is a Vladat! He could slice us in two if he gets close enough." Attea said angrily, now trying to find a way to dislodge Vamps from Ben. Vamps purposefully made it to where Ben was fully shielded from anymore attacks.

"If you want him, you have to go through me," Vamps growled, now watching them surround them.

"Then I will go through you Vladat with my gun!" Attea said, pointing her gun at him. But before she could shoot, Atteo grabbed it from her hands. "YOU FOOL! Give me that back!"

"Listen to me. You wanted him alive remember? If you destroy them now what good would that do? You said you wanted them for slaves."

"And?!"

"And if you kill them now they will be no use to you as slaves. Right now they are injured. If you want healthy slaves, you need to make sure they are treated for their wounds. When they are recovered they would be ready to serve you," Atteo said matter of factly.

"Hmmm, I suppose they do need to be in top condition to be my servants. Alright then. Guards! Take them to my ship! Treat them for their wounds." Attea commanded.

Atteo gently walked over to them and stretched out a hand but Vamps almost bit it off entirely, making him jump back in fear. Atteo slowly got his bearings and approached him again, now kneeling down, but at a safer distance.

"Easy Vladat. I will not harm you or your friend, but you are losing blood. We need to treat you."

"I will not let you take either of us. I know your race Incursean. Once you have us on your ship once more, we will not be getting off of it alive." Vamps hissed, now bearing his fangs and clawing at him to keep him back. His violence made Atteo move back further, but Atteo did see his point of view. If you were hunted day and night for almost a week, soon everyone looks like a threat.

"Well it is either that or she shoots you into oblivion now." Atteo replied.

"Then let her do it! I won't go back on that ship ever again!" Ben said angrily, now sitting up and trying to shield Vamps as well.

"Hold your tongue young human; the best you can do for now is cooperate. You both are losing blood and need treatment." Atteo said strongly.

"Ben! Ben are you alright?!" The dinosaur commander called, now walking forward.

"Stay back! He is under our control now! If he doesn't come with us then I will kill you! Attea yelled.

"Your guns are no match for us you Incursean brat," the dinosaur commander growled.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Attea screamed, now hopping mad, pulling out her gun to aim at the large dinosaur.

"NO!" Ben yelled, now standing to his feet. "There will be no killing because of me! You can take me on your ship, but you will leave Vamps here with the dinosaur clan."

"WHAT?! Ben, I'm not letting you go with them!" Vamps protested.

"Vamps, you are in worse shape than I am; I won't let you die because of me."

"And I will not leave you to die in their hands; my mission now is to get you back to Earth, either with me or without me." Vamps said, now weakly standing and placing a hand on his shoulder. Ben saw as blood was still dripping from Vamps' wound and shook his head sadly.

"No Vamps. You won't make it without medical treatment."

"I do not care Ben; I promised you to return you to Earth to your family." Vamps replied.

"Enough of this! Take them both! And muzzle that Vladat!" Attea ordered. She made sure her guards kept the dinosaur clan at bay.

"Commander, they're taking them! What do we do?!" A soldier said in despair.

"I have contacted the Plumbers, but otherwise there is nothing we can do. If we attack, they will for sure kill the kid. Vamps may survive, but not Ben," The commander replied sadly. "It's up to Vamps now; Ben's life is truly hanging in his hands."

* * *

 **guestsurprise: What do you think will happen next?**

 **newbienovelistRD: I hope we find out soon!**


	9. Chapter 9

Ben felt himself being drug into the ship. Vamps just walked behind him gently; it was clear anyone who touched him may not get their hands back.

"How are we gonna muzzle that beast?" a guard said in fear.

"I don't know. But it will probably be the death of us," another guard whispered in pure terror.

Vamps had good hearing so he could hear everything that they were saying and chuckled to himself. He was not vicious with his friends, but enemies knew that he was more than capable of killing them if need be.

"I'm glad their race is almost extinct." A guard whispered.

"But if he is alive, there may be others." Another one answered.

Vamps tuned them out after this, but that was his hope. He knew his brother was alive and he knew that he may have been the last chance for the Vladat race. Why? It was because he was an Ultimate Vladat. Becoming an Ultimate Vladat was dangerous and most often fatal. Many died before the transformation could be complete because it took a large toll on the body. He did it before his race died out because he heard rumors the Vladats may not survive. By him being an Ultimate Vladat, whomever his mate would be would give birth to a full-blooded Vladat, not a biracial alien. That way his offspring would have a chance to save the species.

He was interrupted from his thoughts by a shove to the shoulder. He turned and saw Ben being drug into the throne room by Attea and her guards. Vamps ran over to protect him, but he was losing his energy because he was losing blood quickly. He quickly knelt by the hero and touched his shoulder.

"Ben, you need to hurry and get out of here."

"I know, and I've got a plan. We need to outsmart her. Gosh, if only I had the Omnitrix!" Ben said angrily.

"You can defeat her Ben. You do not need the Omnitrix to come up with a plan," Vamps smiled warmly.

"Thanks Vamps." Ben smiled. He then turned and saw as the Incursean clan began to wrap them up and bandage their wounds. They knew that they had to be in perfect shape to "serve" Princess Attea.

"I can't believe this is happening," Ben hissed.

"What is your plan?"

"We're going to fight. We need to get to the Conductoid planet."

"Well simply fighting won't work. We have to have a plan and solution." Vamps said, now looking around the area.

"Ok, what do you think we need to do?"

"Wait until nightfall. When it's night, we will find a way out of here." Vamps whispered, now trying to look for an escape route. But Ben was interrupted from his thoughts as Attea walked into the room.

"Ben, I am so sorry for how I was behaving." Attea smiled, batting her eyelashes.

"What are you talking about?" He growled.

"I have been so terrible to you; I want us to try again for a smooth relationship." She grinned, now gently running her hands through his hair.

"Leave us alone," He snarled.

"Oh don't be like that Ben. If you agree to join me forever and be my mate, I will release the Vladat." She grinned evilly.

"You're lying." Ben snarled.

"No I'm not. I will even let you walk him to the escape pod and choose where his destination will be He is valuable is he not?" She asked, cocking an eyebrow. "I mean, he risked his life for you many times. Surely you realize how important he is in maintaining his species."

"Don't listen to her Ben! She's trying to trick you!" Vamps interrupted.

"I'm not trying to trick anyone. I am giving Ben one last chance to be my mate. If he agrees, you will be free to go forever." She grinned. But there was something in her grin that told Vamps she was lying.

"Ben…"

"Attea, I realize that you may kill me even if I agree to this. But if I agree to stay and let you do whatever you want to me, will you really release Vamps?"

"WHAT?!" Vamps hollered.

"Of course I will. Will you stay with me Ben?" Attea said, now walking forward.

"Ben, if you agree to this you will be killed! I won't let you do this!" Vamps said, now walking between Ben and the princess. The Vladat towered over both of them and growled, signaling he wasn't budging anytime soon.

"You have no choice Vladat! The sun is still high in the sky and if you get too far out of line, I will open the windows and let the sun shine through this room! It's no secret that sunlight is dangerous to Vladats!"

"NO!" Ben said, now running in front of his friend and ally. "I've seen enough! Vamps, I'm sorry, but I won't let you die on my account. You've already been harmed many times because of me and I won't let that happen again," Ben said sadly, now turning and looking at Vamps with sad eyes. He then turned back to the princess. "Attea, I accept."

"YES!" She said happily. "You will now be my mate!" She laughed as she danced around happily. It was no doubt that Ben would be treated badly. Everyone knew that the mates of Incursean royalty were treated worse than dirt.

"NO! You can't do this!" Vamps ordered, but before he knew it he was bound in strong chains.

"Escort the Vladat to the escape pod." Attea ordered. In reality, she was desperate to get him off of her ship because she knew he was the only one capable of changing Ben's mind! He roared and began to toss the guards like dolls, but he was no match for her entire army. Soon, he was subdued and a muzzle was placed on him.

"That muzzle was for the safety of my men. When he is on the ship, it will automatically fall off." Attea said, now shuddering as the Vladat gave her a cold stare.

"This isn't over Attea! I will return and when I do I'm taking Ben with me!" Vamps hissed through his muzzle.

"Not in your life!" She yelled. She then turned to her guards. "Make sure you put it in the highest gear possible! We don't need him coming back!"

Vamps struggled against his bonds, but he was being taken back to the escape pod against his will. He looked just in time to see Atteo walking across the hall. The two made eye contact for a brief moment and then Vamps was placed in the escape pod.

"Did you hear what Attea was going to do to Ben now that he agreed," A guard said softly to another guard while getting Vamps adjusted.

"No what?"

"She's gonna have him whipped for disobeying her and then she said she's gonna make him steal the Omnitrix and place it on her wrist personally."

Vamps' eyes widened in pure horror and fought against his bonds harder. Once they closed the door, he began tearing at the ropes and chains. He had to break free or else Ben would be doomed!

Meanwhile, Ben was being drug around the ship by Attea herself.

"Stop dragging me!" He angrily said, now standing up and pushing her hand away.

"You're my mate so you do what I say!"

"I only did this to save Vamps!"

"I don't care; you are trapped and there's nothing else to it. I was going to have my men steal the Omnitrix, but now that I have you, you can do it!"

"WHAT?!"

"Yes! As a wedding present, you will steal the Omnitrix and give it to me!"

"NEVER!"

Ben then felt a slap meet his face and he fell down on the floor. He was surprised that that even happened. He angrily stood up, but felt someone push him down! He turned around and saw the guards laughing as they then began to beat him! Attea laughed in glee!

"This will make him strong! He needs to toughen up that weak human body!"

Ben meanwhile was getting the beating of his life! He soon had a bloody lip, a bruised back, and a sprained ankle.

"ENOUGH!" A voice shouted. Everyone turned and saw Atteo walk in. "Attea, have you taken leave of your senses?"

"What are you talking about?!"

"Your mate will die if you are not careful. You have already beaten him almost to oblivion."

"I was just toughening him up."

"Your technique could have killed him. Guards, take Ben to my quarters. I will see to him personally."

"Now wait a minute! You can't…"

"Listen to me; I am here because you asked for assistance. And you don't have enough experience at this time. You are killing him Attea!"

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are; now will we continue to argue are do you want him to survive to fulfill your wishes?" Atteo said, now looming over her. She squeaked a little in his shadow and then angrily turned away.

"Fine, take the weakling. But bring him back immediately in the morning! The mating ceremony will take place at dawn!"

"As you wish cousin," He chuckled. He then turned and nodded for the guards to take the bruised and battered hero to his room.

Ben barely knew what was happening; all he knew was that he was being carried to another room. Before he knew it, he was placed on a large bed and he heard the door close. Ben turned his head and slowly sat up to see Atteo approaching him. He growled and got into a protective stance, but Atteo only sat down in front of him.

"Calm yourself young hero."

"What do you want?!"

"To help you."

"No you don't! You're an Incursean!"

"Not all Incurseans are evil Ben." He replied, now sitting more comfortably.

"HA! Tell me another lie!" He growled, now turning his back on the alien. Atteo cocked an eyebrow and gently touched Ben on the shoulder.

"Ben, why do you think I look so much like your alien you like to call 'Bullfrag'?" He said softly.

Ben's eyes widened in pure shock and he spun around to face the royal Incursean again!

"What do you mean?!"

"Ben, that Incursean DNA is mine. You are able to turn into an Incursean because of me." Atteo smiled softly.

"How is that possible?!"

"I have met Azmuth before and during a peace meeting, I allowed him to have some of my DNA. I have spoken many times to the Plumbers about peace between our people and other aliens. However, we are not on peaceful terms as of yet. But that does not mean I agree with Attea beating you to death."

"Y-You saved my life!" Ben said in surprise. He couldn't believe an Incursean saved his life.

"Yes for now. But Ben, you need to be careful now. You need to escape as soon as possible. You will not survive being Attea's mate."

"I know, but I had to protect Vamps. He and Whampire are the last Vladats I know of. If he doesn't survive, his race may be gone forever."

"But he is also loyal and your good friend. I doub

"I know, but I had to protect Vamps. He and Whampire are the last Vladats I know of. If he doesn't survive, his race may be gone forever."

"But he is also loyal and your good friend. I doubt that he would leave you here to die."

"I hope he has left! That was the point!" Ben replied.

"No…he wouldn't want you to die Ben. Something tells me that he will return for you."

"I hope you're wrong Atteo; I'm willing to stay here for him to live!" Ben said sadly. He then turned towards the window. "Please Vamps…save yourself…" He whispered softly.

* * *

 **guestsurprise: Stay tuned! The finale is coming up with the next chapter!**


	10. Chapter 10

Atteo was cleaning Ben's wounds, but he knew that Ben would be harmed even more if he stayed on the ship. The sun was going down so escaping at night was the only chance Ben had to get away from the princess.

"Ben, I think that it is very brave of you to sacrifice yourself for Vamps, but you need help too."

"Yes, he does…" a deep voice responded. Both spun around and saw Vamps walk into the room. Ben's eyes widened in shock!

"WHAT?! You were supposed to escape!"

"Not without you Ben. Now listen. I have an idea, but you have to go along with it!" Vamps said quickly.

"What do you mean?"

Vamps smirked and whispered the plan in his ear. Ben's eyes widened in horror!

"What?! No way! I won't do it!"

"Ben it's the only way!"

"What did he say?" Atteo asked curiously.

"He said that the moment Attea asks me to go and get the Omnitrix in the transport beam, I am to stall her by kissing her!"

Atteo burst out laughing to the point where he had tears rolling down his face. Vamps too began chuckling and leaning on the wall for support.

"That's not funny!"

"Quite the contrary; this entire situation is hilarious," Atteo laughed.

"It will work because she is in love with you Ben; despite her anger and war like personality, she will accept a loving kiss from her hero," Vamps teased.

"You owe me!" Ben snapped, crossing his arms.

"You have to Ben; I was able to contact the Plumbers from the escape pod. They now have the coordinates and they are coming to help us. But first we need to stall long enough for them to get here."

Ben sighed and ran a hand down his face.

"Are you sure there is no other way?"

"I'm sure! If there was, I would have told you." Vamps smiled, cocking an eyebrow in amusement.

Ben sighed and then turned to see Atteo looking at him with a grin.

"I think these wedding clothes will fit your perfectly Ben," He laughed.

"You both are terrible! Just wait til we get to Earth! I'm gonna get you both back for this!"

Vamps rolled his eyes playfully and helped Ben get ready while Atteo looked out for the guards. After a few minutes, Ben was dressed.

"Alright now follow my lead." Atteo responded.

"Vamps, how can you follow us? You will be spotted."

"Not if I drain some of Atteo's energy. I can take on the form of anyone for a few hours if I drain enough of their energy. He is large enough to not die from this."

"Alright Vladat, but not too much," Atteo responded. Vamps nodded and drained his energy hungrily; he had not eaten in a few days, but was careful not to harm the large Incursean. After a few minutes, he stopped.

"That was quite unpleasant," Atteo groaned.

"I apologize." Vamps responded, now in Incursean form and helping him to his feet. Now that they were ready, they made their way into the throne room. Attea was lazily sitting on her father's throne and looking at Ben in an evil way!

"So Ben, ready to be my mate?"

"Of course my dear Attea," Ben said in between clenched teeth.

"Now I will beam you to the Plumber's headquarters and…"

"Can't that wait my love? Why don't we just spend some time together first," Ben said, trying his best not to gag.

"Oh Ben, what took you so long to notice my beauty?" She said, now batting her eyelashes.

"I was a fool my dear. Now please come and sit by me." He said, now sitting on soft pillows and beckoning her to come over. Blushing hotly, she walked over to him and sat near him. He then planted a firm kiss on her lips, making her sag in his arms. Once he released her lips, he then heard faint chuckles and saw Atteo and Vamps doing their best to hold in their laughter.

"You both are so dead after this…" Ben mouthed to them, now trying to discretely wipe his mouth.

"Poor baby," Vamps mouthed back to him, making Ben's eyes narrow in frustration. But Ben shifted when Attea looked at him again.

"Ben, we can't stay here long. As you know I still want the Omnitrix!" She said in a firmer voice.

"I know my love, but uh…we haven't had time to spend together since my arrival." Ben said, trying to stall for time.

"I know but…"

"Come on Attea, you haven't even shown me around the ship. Show me around and then we can get the Omnitrix." Ben said, now standing and helping her up.

"But…"

"But nothing my dear. Let's walk together around this beautiful uh slave ship." Ben said, forcing a strained smile. Attea batted her eyelashes and walked with him, proudly showing her ship off.

Meanwhile, Atteo and Vamps (still in disguise) were talking.

"When will the Plumbers arrive?" Atteo whispered.

"In a few moments, but they need to hurry. Attea is losing patience and fast." Came the soft response.

It only took a few minutes for the princess to walk back with Ben.

"Alright, enough looking around! Back to business!"

"But my dear…"

"No Ben! There will be plenty of time for us to enjoy each other. Right now we need to focus on stealing the Omnitrix!" Attea said, now walking over to the transport beam and turning it on! "Go on Ben!"

"Attea…"

"What's the matter?! You said we would do it later! Now it's later! Go!"

"I can't!"

"What do you mean you can't!"

"I won't steal the Omnitrix!"

"You liar! I should have known you were faking to be in love with me! I will kill you for this!" Attea yelled at the top of her lungs!"

"NOW!" Vamps roared, shedding his Incursean disguise. He jumped in front of Ben and soon a hole was blown in the top of the slave ship!

"WHAT'S GOING ON?!" Attea demanded.

"We're being invaded!" A guard yelled. Soon, Plumbers were dropping through the hole in the roof and landing inside. A battle ensued and soon there was nothing but crazy gunfire and yelling!

"Ben! Ben where are you?!" Four Arms yelled, now throwing an Incursean into a wall.

"Four Arms!" Ben smiled in glee, running to his best friend. The Tetramand quickly scooped him up and held him to his chest.

"Ben, thank goodness you're alive! Magister Tennyson has been worried sick!" Four Arms replied, now cuddling him.

"We all have been worried sick Ben," Rook said, now running over and hugging Ben as well.

"Can we all catch up when we get off this terrible ship!" Blitzwolfer added, now howling and growling with ferocity, keeping the Incurseans at bay.

"None of you will escape here alive!" Attea yelled, now trying to grab Ben, but she was held back by Atteo! "Let go of me!"

"You are outnumbered cousin; this is the time where we retreat."

"Never! I never retreat!" Attea growled, but she squeaked in horror as Vamps landed in front of her and let out a horrible hiss as his eyes glowed and he let his fangs drip saliva! "On second thought, let's get out of here!"

"Excellent thought cousin," Atteo said rolling his eyes. He then turned to Ben and winked at him. Ben winked back.

"Thanks Atteo," Ben mouthed to him.

"You're welcome Ben," The Incursean responded, now running and retreating behind Attea. But before she left, she turned and looked at him once more.

"This is not over Ben! One day I will own the Omnitrix and you will be my mate!" She said, now turning and jumping in the escape pod.

"She's escaping!" A Plumber called.

"Let her. We have the one we came for." Feedback smiled, now gently patting Ben on the back. The Plumbers came and all welcomed Ben back. It was great to have their hero safe and sound!

"Now c'mon everyone. Let's head back to Earth." Whampire replied, now ushering everyone back to the Plumbers' ship.

"Thanks for coming guys, but before we go I have someone I want you all to meet." Ben smiled, now pointing at the shadows. Vamps slowly came forward and everyone gasped in shock. Whampire's eyes were bigger than basketballs and Vamps' were just as large when they spotted each other.

"WHAMPIRE?!"

"VAMPS?!"

It only took a second for both brothers to tackle each other to the floor in a large hug. Both had tears running down their faces and muscles bulged because they were hugging each other so hard! For about five minutes, they did nothing but hug. Vamps was the one who finally broke the silence.

"I thought you were dead brother," Vamps whispered.

"I thought the same about you." Whampire answered. "I can't believe this!"

"I can't either," Vamps said, now gently helping him to his feet, but not letting his younger brother go. "You've grown so much."

"You have too. You are much larger as an Ultimate Vladat." Whampire stated.

"Yes, but there are advantages and disadvantages. But enough of that; let's catch up on Earth."

"Yes brother. Let's go home," Whampire said, now hugging his brother again.

The Plumbers all smiled as the Vladat brothers hugged each other and headed to the ship, ready to head home, but no one was more ready than Ben.

"I felt like I wouldn't make it back," Ben said softly.

"Oh, I knew you would find a way." A gentle voice spoke. Ben turned and saw Magister Tennyson come out and grab him in a big hug. "Ben, I'm so happy we found you."

"I'm sorry grandfather." Ben spoke into his shoulder.

"For what Ben?"

"For causing all of this trouble! If I hadn't been misusing the Omnitrix you all would not have had to take it from me! Then all of this wouldn't have happened!"

"Ben…everything happens for a reason. The important thing is that you are safe and you have learned the importance of responsibility." He chuckled, now placing the Omnitrix back on his grandson's wrist.

"Yeah, even though this entire lesson almost got me killed!" Ben huffed.

"Well, we all have to learn things the hard way sometimes," Vamps chuckled, now putting a hand in his shoulder.

"And I want to thank you for protecting my grandson. Would you consider joining the Plumbers?"

"Perhaps. But for now, I would like to see the planet you call Earth." Vamps grinned.

"Yes, let's go home." Ben smiled softly.

Back on Earth…

"Welcome to the Grant Mansion. Any friend or relative of Whampire and Ben are friends of ours." Rachel smiled.

"Thank you. You are most kind," Vamps grinned, now gently hugging her. He was enjoying his stay on Earth, but there was talk of him leaving.

"Vamps, you're not leaving are you?" Ben asked, walking inside with him.

"Ben, I believe Lord Transyl is still out there. I have to make sure he is destroyed for good."

"But, you don't have to fight him alone. You have us now."

"Yes, you have all of us now buddy. You're a member of our family." Four Arms grinned. "We will catch that crazy alien later. Right now you need to come and enjoy the spiced apple cider I just made!"

"Spiced apple cider?"

"Yes, it's fall so this is a hot Earth drink that most drink at this time." Four Arms smiled.

"Yes, come and have some. Relax…the danger has passed and now that it's fall, there will be plenty of stuff to do." Ben chuckled. "Oh, and I asked Atteo to stop by so he should be here soon."

Within a few moments, Atteo walked in and greeted the other aliens. He was well accepted now that the aliens knew he helped Ben when he needed assistance.

"What is it Ben?" Atteo asked. "I was almost out of Earth's orbit when you called. Good thing you caught me in time."

"Follow me outside." Ben smiled, somewhat deviously.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Vamps said, eyeing Ben carefully.

"Well, I wanted to invite you over for some cider and…" He slammed the Omnitrix and began Way Big. "I was going to get you both back for making me kiss Attea!"

"Oh dear," Atteo said, staring at him with wide eyes.

"And this is where humans usually 'panic' I believe is the word." Vamps chuckled, now taking off with the large alien after both of them.

A few hours later…

Ben sat down on the couch with Sparkle sleeping soundly on his chest. He grinned as he saw the others sleeping around him and relaxing. He was almost asleep as well when he felt a gentle nudge.

"I'm glad you're alright Ben; it's good to have you home." Four Arms smiled.

"Yes, it's good to have our hero home," Whamipre grinned in a friendly manner.

"And not only that, but he brought home a new ally and friend," Feedback smiled, nudging Vamps. Vamps smiled in return and turned to them.

"I thank you all for welcoming me. And Ben, never forget this. You are a hero and will always be one, with or without the Omnitrix."

"Thanks guys. Thank you for everything." He smiled, now gently drifting off to sleep. The others chuckled and soon followed him into dream land, happy their hero was safe and sound at home once more.

* * *

 **guestsurprise: Hope you all enjoyed this story! This story was done for newbienovelistRD and for all of my wonderful supports!**

 **newbienovelistRD: Thank you so much, guestsurprise! This was an awesome story and I was happy to be a part of it! :D**


End file.
